My Darling Sookie
by BloodSucker815
Summary: Written for the Age of Eric contest. While Eric is off fighting with General Washington in the American Revolution, he and Sookie write letters to keep in touch.


**The Age of Eric Contest **

**Title: My Darling Sookie**

**Pen name: BloodSucker815**

**Time Period: American Revolution**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the kids I just sent them back to live during the American Revolution.**

**A/N: **This is my second entry for the Age of Eric contest and I like it much better than my first one. Huge thanks go out to for her amazing beta skills and for putting up with me making one word into two several times through this story. Be sure and check out the other Age of Eric stories!

* * *

July 3, 1775  
Cambridge, Massachusetts

My darling Sookie,

It seems like a lifetime since I last laid eyes on you and it was only a month ago that I left to join the Continental Army. Things are so different up her in the north. Industry and education seem to be the driving force of the cities up here. The people seem more rushed here, like they constantly need to be working or their world will fall to pieces. I miss the pace of Charleston. I miss you most of all.

We meet with our new General today, George Washington. You remember me speaking of him. I am honored to be fighting under his command. I hear he is a great leader and with his guidance I hope to be back home to you soon. I have made some new friends here from down south, William Compton and Charles Twinning both from Savannah, Georgia. Most of the northern men think that us southern gents are lazy and uneducated, but we pay them no mind. We will prove ourselves in battle.

As proud as I am to be fighting for the cause I wish that it did not take me away from you. I imagine that you and your mother are busy planning our wedding. I cannot wait for the fighting to be over so that I can return home to you. Remember that if you ever need a reminder of our love my home is open to you. I have instructed Octavia to welcome you into my home whenever you wish and to take care of you as if you were my wife while you stay.

All my love,  
Eric Northman

* * *

July 15, 1775  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

I was beginning to worry that something had happened to you on your way to Cambridge when I did not hear from you. I am glad you are well. I miss you everyday and must remind myself that you are doing the right thing by fighting. Old Sam Merlotte keeps trying to tell anyone who will listen that you all are fools and that no army of the colonies will defeat the British, but I do not take his words to heart. I pray daily that you will be returned to me.

Daddy was so proud when he heard you would be fighting with General Washington. He says he knew you were a good man when he met you and this makes you even more worthy to marry me in his opinion. I am just glad you are fighting under someone who is so well spoken of.

I stopped by your home the other day, just to feel you closer to me. Octavia told me to tell you hello and that she will be sure and keep an eye on me while I am there. Momma thinks we should have the wedding at her and Daddy's place, but I just love the back yard of our future home and I wanted to get your say so to have the wedding there, unless you have other ideas.

Missing you everyday,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

July 30, 1775  
Cambridge, Massachusetts

My darling Sookie,

Fear not, I am well and in good health. We have spent the last few weeks fighting to keep the British army garrisoned inside Boston. Though we are in a stalemate at the moment after losing the high ground of Bunker Hill last month, we are still engaging the British troops almost daily. Our regiment has not lost any men yet, but several of the men working to fortify the front lines have been shot at and killed.

Washington has been working to get our army into proper working order. I have been made a lieutenant and have a small group of which I am in command. More and more men are joining up everyday, and we are getting trained riflemen from the nearby colonies. Should our forces continue to grow as they are the British will soon be over run and will have to turn back home.

As for having the wedding in our backyard I have no problems with that. I want this wedding to be the one of your dreams so do things how ever you wish. If we are to wed in the back yard my only request is that we do so under the tree where I first met you.

I wish I could write more, word is the British are attacking the local town and I must get my men out there. I will write again soon.

With Love,  
Eric Northman

* * *

August 17, 1775  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

News of the fighting has finally begun to reach Charleston. The news doesn't ease my fear for you any, though I know I will not stop worrying until you are home safe. I hope you were able to keep the British at bay, but I heard that they have been burning nearby buildings.

Are you learning a good deal from General Washington? I know you knew a great deal from working with the local militia, but I would think their fighting would be vastly different from that of a trained army. I saw Amelia Broadway today and she tried to brag that she was going to wed Russel Edgington. I told her I was happy for her and then proceeded to tell her that you had been made lieutenant in Washington's army. I could tell she was green with envy as both you and Edgington run in the same circles but he was too cowardly to give up his comforts to go to war. Father is going to host a party in honor of you becoming a lieutenant and I cannot wait. I wish you could be home to attend.

I am glad you like my idea to have our wedding out back. I had wanted to do it under that same tree as we have so many memories there including when we met and got engaged. Momma thinks it is a sweet and romantic idea to have the ceremony there. She has invited almost the entire town of Charleston, well at least the upper class anyway.

I hope this war ends soon, you have only been gone a few months and I miss you terribly. Momma says I shouldn't tell you that, but she doesn't know you like I do. Maybe I can convince her that we need to go up to Cambridge and visit you. Are you allowed away from camp? I will talk to her once I hear back from you and maybe we will be seeing each other soon.

All my love,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

September 4, 1775  
Cambridge, Massachusetts

My darling Sookie,

I am sorry this letter has taken so long. General Washington has been keeping us too busy to do much more than what he commands. We had a small victory at the end of August. I am not sure if news of it has reached you yet, but after an attack on the local town Washington sent a large number of us to attack Lighthouse Island. The lighthouse, unfortunately, was burned to the ground, but we captured twenty-three British troops with only a single casualty to our side. Though it was a small battle I was overjoyed at the chance to put our training to use.

I am honored that you and your family are so proud of my promotion. I am sure you showed Miss Broadway who had the better man. Your father's party is sure to be the talk of Charleston. I wish that I could be there; it will be the first that I will miss since moving to this country.

Speaking of moving. I got a letter from my sister Pamela that she and her husband, Alcide Herveaux, want to move to Charleston. I told her my home was free for them to use until they find a place of their own. I do hope you and my sister will get along well. I have told her many things about you and she cannot wait to meet you.

As for you visiting, now is not a good time. We are busy with drills and fending off the British to even go into town for a night. I will write and let you know if there will be time in which you can come. I know Pamela expressed her interest in visiting me, too. You should wait for her to arrive and then discuss when to come up. Even if we cannot see each other much, Cambridge and some of Boston would be sure to give you both much entertainment as long as you keep clear of the British troops.

You pay your mother no mind on what you should and should not tell me. I wish to know everything that goes on in your day, even if you just spend it sitting around thinking of me. Know that I miss you always and carry your image on my person at all times.

Thinking of you always,  
Eric Northman

* * *

September 26, 1775  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

Your sister is really coming here? I cannot wait to meet her. I wish I had her contact information so I could find out when she will be arriving in order to go to the docks and meet her there. I am sure your sister and I will get along just fine. I informed Mother and Father that they were coming to town and Father said he will keep an eye out for a home that is available. If I recall, Mr. Herveaux is a builder, is he not? Do you know if he will be in need of a job? Father was inquiring because Charleston is in need of some master builders. This is another instance where being in contact with your sister would be beneficial.

The party for your promotion was a hit. Everyone who is anyone was there. It was fun but I was missing you the entire time, and I had to retire early because I could no longer hold back my tears. I am trying to be strong for you while you are away, but sometimes it is just too hard. I do not tell you this to bring you down, it is meant to encourage you to help remove the British faster and return to me.

It saddens me that I must wait to see you, but the chance to visit Massachusetts with your sister and her husband will keep me in good spirits. I suppose we would not be able to visit until the new year as winter will be closing in up there and I don't think I would survive the snow. I know how much you miss that cold wet weather, but you must remember I do not come from the frozen land of Sweden as you do.

When I read in your last letter that you carry my image with you, I remembered sitting for that painting. though it was small it took several days to complete. Know that your portrait sits on my night table so that I can look at you often.

Love and miss you,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

October 12, 1775  
Cambridge, Massachusetts

My darling Sookie,

I have heard from Pamela that their ship should be arriving mid to late October. You should be able to check at the docks to know the exact date it is due to arrive. Tell your father thank you for looking for a home for them. Alcide is in fact a master builder and is moving to Charleston to find work as France, where they are moving from, is full of builders. I do not know if he has a job opportunity as of yet, but I am sure he will be able to find work quickly.

You are probably right in thinking you would not be here till the new year. It is already much colder here than it would be in Charleston. I had hoped that we would be married by the winter time so we could keep each other warm, but it is not looking like that will be. I shall have to keep myself warm with thoughts of you. If I didn't know of your humor I would think you are talking ill of my home country. I know how you feel of the snow, but I wish one day to see you experience it. I think you will like it despite it being so cold.

Washington keeps us busy with drills and training. There are rumors that he wants to attack the British and try to drive them out of Boston but he keeps getting talked out of it. Personally, I don't think the men are ready to go against such a well trained army such as the one that is in the garrison. If I take part in any major battles I will be sure and send you a letter as soon as the fighting ends so you know I am safe.

I worry about winter's approach. We are low on supplies and there is not much here to keep us all warm. Men are already talking of leaving once their time is done at the end of the year. I am unsure yet of what I will do. Most of the men want to leave due to lack of pay and proper meals, but I do not care of such trivialities.

How are the wedding plans coming? I know things cannot be finalized until you know when I will return. Hope it wont be too long, though with this current stalemate things could go on for a good long while yet. Do not despair, my love; if things do not begin to turn for the better I may join the rest of the men and make my way back to you due to lack of action.

Loving you always,  
Eric Northman

* * *

November 5, 1775  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

Sorry this letter is so late. There was a large rain storm here that lasted a few days and washed out the roads causing the mail to arrive late. Your sister made it here safely and I have been busy with her, having just now gotten a moment to write. You have no need to worry, your sister and I get along beautifully. She is like the sister I never had. It takes a moment to get used to her, but once you really get to know her she is wonderful. She is very lucky in having such a wonderful husband, as well. She teased me about needing to stay away from her man so I would not steal him away. I told her my heart belonged to you and no man, whether he be richer or more handsome than you (which is not possible as you are a god among men), could draw my attention from you.

I am still working on the wedding plans. I have my dress and have picked out most everything that I will need. All I need is the date of your return. We can get married a few days after your return, giving you some time to rest after your long journey.

As for when you should leave the war, that is up to you. You know I want you home now, but I am a strong woman and can handle my man being away doing his duty. Come home only if it feels right. You do not want to leave and then reach Charleston only to regret your choice. Should you choose to stay for another year I will then come up to Cambridge to stay for a few months. Your sister liked the idea and her husband agreed to take us when he got some free time from work here.

Alcide has gotten a job with the local builder, I cannot remember his name at this time, and he is saving up too start his own company some day. He said his father has his own company in France, and he would love to have a family business here.

Be safe over the winter. I am not sure if the mail will get through as quickly with the cold and snow heading your way so I will not worry too badly if your letters are much farther apart than they have been.

With Love,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

December 23, 1775  
Cambridge, Massachusetts

My darling Sookie,

It warms my heart to know that you and my sister get along so well. It is good to know that you think I am a god among men, now I just need to continue to keep that thought in your head. I had met Alcide only once before I left for the colonies, but what I had seen of him was enough to give my consent to him marrying my sister and I know he would never stray from her and try to take you from me. The men here have tried to get me to go with them to the tavern to find a woman to keep me warm for the night, but I have refused to go to town. The men here think that just because their wives and families are miles away that they do not need to remain faithful.

That is a noble goal of Alcide to aspire to have his own business. I am sure he will reach his goal in no time. He is a dedicated and hard worker from what I have heard. How is their search for a new home going? Not that I want them out of our home by any means, but I am sure they are ready to start thinking about a family and they will need their own place for that.

I was right in thinking that the winters here will be trouble for our army. We are low on gunpowder and we have taken to using spears when attacking oncoming British. I am fortunate enough to not have to worry about being on the front lines at this time, but with so many men talking of leaving when their time is up I may be forced to fight in a different position. I have decided that for the time being I will stick with Washington and his army and help see this war to the end. I know it will keep us apart longer, but I will be looking forward to showing you around the town that I have called home these last few months.

I hope to hear from you soon but my guess is it will take near a month to get this letter to you, and possibly longer to receive on from you. Have a wonderful Christmas and know that I will be thinking of you on that day in which we should be together and not miles apart.

All my love,  
Eric Northman

* * *

January 17, 1776  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

I hope the new year and this letter finds you well. Pamela has allowed me to share this news with you as she knew I would be writing to you. Not long after I sent my last letter they had found a home not far from ours. They informed us this past week that they are with child and expect it to be born in late July should everything go well. Pamela is just glowing with the news and we spend hours together talking about her hopes for the baby and how she cannot wait for you to be home so you can make her an aunt. I told her we had not talked of children, but she assures me that you will make a great father, to which I have to agree. Alcide is beside himself with happiness and will tell anyone who will listen that he will be a father. I cannot wait to see how you react to this kind of news.

Christmas here was pleasant, but I was rather irritable with everyone but Pamela. She understood that I was missing you and how much I wished you were home to celebrate with us. She kept my more nosy family away from me and tried to keep my spirits up. I bought you a gift and I have it sitting next to your portrait waiting for when you return.

I hope you are staying warm and out of the city, not only to avoid the tavern women, but I heard that smallpox and scurvy have been running rampant through the town. I would hate to lose you to anything like that. Pamela and I are thinking of coming up there some time in April when it would not be too warm or too cold for us. Let us know what you think.

Loving you always,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

February 2, 1776  
Cambridge, Massachusetts

My darling Sookie,

I am to be an uncle? This is the best news I have had in a long time. Pamela will make an excellent mother. I remember when she was little she once entered the sitting room and proceeded to tell our parents that she was not going to marry and have a family, but she was going to run away and join a ship and take to pirating. Father thought it was the best thing he had ever heard, Mother of course almost had a fit. I recall that she had a talk with Pamela for several hours about what women were to do and what they are not to do. Father called her his little pirate ever since, which drove Mother crazy.

Though we have not talked about it, I cannot wait until we can begin to have children of our own. To see your body grow due to my child being inside you is something I will be looking forward to. I am sure I will be worse than Alcide, especially if it is a boy. Though I wouldn't mind a girl as she would be as beautiful as her mother.

Hard as Washington tried, Christmas was a somber day here, as well. Very few of the men are from the Boston area and so we were all missing home. I am glad Pamela was there to take care of you. I cannot wait to open your gift, and I will be sure and pick you out something beautiful next time I am in town. No one has been allowed out of camp since word of the plagues of town.

We should soon be seeing an end to this stalemate. Washington has taken cannons from Fort Ticonderoga and placed them on the Dorchester Heights and we will be using them in hopes of getting the British out of Boston as quickly as possible. The Heights over look the British troops and with us having the high ground it should be a quick battle with few casualties on our side.

A visit from you in April sounds fine, as long as Pamela is able to travel. I do not want to risk her losing the child just so that you might see me.

Loving you,  
Eric Northman

* * *

March 1, 1776  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially since you were so excited. Pamela and I had taken an afternoon ride and she was thrown from her horse when a rabbit darted out in front of us. Her child didn't survive. I have been by her side since she lost it almost a week and a half ago. She has spent most of that time grieving in her bed. Alcide has tried to cheer her up, but she would see no one but me. She finally let him in to see her today so I am using the time away from her to write to you. I know that things like this happen to women, but it makes me wonder if the pain of possibly losing a child is worth it. I am not saying that I don't want children with you as I do, as many as possible, but I guess I am just worried that something like this could happen to us.

Pamela told me today that she still wants to come visit you as she needs to see her big brother after her loss. I am thinking we will wait another month before leaving to give her a chance to recover and return to her daily routine. That should put us in Cambridge at the beginning of May.

I am glad that your stalemate is coming to an end. As good as it will be to have the British out of Boston I do not think it will mean the end of the War. King George III does not seem to be the kind of ruler who would give up so much just for losing one city. Just because you have the high ground please do not let your guard down; I do not need you getting hit by a stray cannon.

Pamela is asking for me again, and Alcide has promised to send this letter off to you for me.

Know I love you and will see you soon,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

March 29, 1776  
Cambridge, Massachusetts

My darling Sookie,

I had to spend the day alone when I received your last letter. I know how much it hurt her when our parents passed, and to lose a child must be devastating for her. Though it pained me to hear the news I think it helped that I was away and did not see and hear the day to day things that were going on concerning the child. My darling, don't let something like this worry you. I intend to keep you in bed, safe, once I hear you are with child. Nothing will harm you or our future little ones if I have anything to say about it.

On a more pleasant note, we were successful in removing the British from Boston. The cannons on the Dorchester Heights had the British out of Boston on the tenth day of March and they set sail away from the Boston Harbor on the seventeenth. Our Navy has been capturing British ships carrying supplies and soldiers as fast as they are arriving.

We were finally able to step foot in Boston after they determined that the smallpox was no longer a threat. We spend our time trying to aide the town in clean up from the cannon fights and the burning the British did as they retreated from the city. I am glad you waited for your journey north as the city is now safer for you to visit. Let me know when you will be on your way here and what day you are expected to arrive. I will be counting the days.

Loving you more each day,  
Eric Northman

* * *

April 3, 1776  
Cambridge, Massachusetts

My darling Sookie,

I hope this reaches you before you leave. Washington fears that the British are headed for New York and he wishes to intercede them and keep them out of the city. I know not of the situation of New York and so I have to ask you to wait until you hear from me before traveling. I had hoped to see you soon, but this war is too unpredictable to know if we will stay in New York long or if Washington will move us again.

Yours always,  
Eric Northman

* * *

April 20, 1776  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

Your letter reached us in time. I am sad that we cannot come yet, but understand that you wish to keep us safe. Pamela is doing much better and says she is excited to visit New York if you say that it is safe for us to visit. She did want me to tell you that she might just go to New York without your approval as she has always wanted to go. Do not fear, Alcide and I were able to talk her out of it.

Did you hear that the British tried to take over parts of the Carolinas? I never thought that they would try it, but the southern forces were able to keep them at bay and they are retreating, although to where I know not.

My brother has decided to get married. He met a girl while he was away in Charlotte, North Carolina. She was staying with her father while he was there on business. She apparently lives just outside of Charleston. I never thought I would see a day when a woman would tame Jason Stackhouse, but he claims that he loves her. I haven't met her, but Jason said he will be bringing her back with him next week. I hope that she gets along with Pamela and me. I would hate to have trouble in this family. Hope to hear word from you soon.

Love you,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

June 1, 1776  
New York, New York

My darling Sookie,

It seems strange to be writing from New York, but we have been here for almost two months now. I am sure you are worried about me as it has never been this long between letters. Know that I am well and thinking of you every day. We have been so busy with getting the camp set up and battling with the British. Nothing major has happened here yet, just small skirmishes, but Washington had distractions, such as mail and trips to town, banned for the past weeks. I hope he would not do that often, but I will have no control over when and if he does so again.

I assume by now that you have met Jason's intended and that you have formed an opinion on her. Does she get along well with you and Pamela? Since I have not seen you or heard from you I am guessing that you were able to keep Pamela at home and not on the first coach to New York. I have known that she has wanted to visit New York since I told her I was moving to the colonies.

I know this letter seems short, but there really isn't much of interest to tell you. I am sure you are bursting to tell me of all that has been going on at home so I will end this letter so it will be on its way to you. As for you visiting New York, it is not safe at this time and I ask that you use patience and wait until I can safely receive you in this city.

All my Love,  
Eric Northman

* * *

June 21, 1776  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

You can not fathom how worried I was that it was so long between letters. I am sure the entire house has wanted to lock me up. I have not been the nicest person to be around this last month. Pamela is rather upset that we will be delayed in visiting New York, but she understands that our safety comes first over the need to see you.

Oh you are fortunate in not having to be here to deal with Jason's new wife. His letter telling us about their meeting spoke of love at first sight. I guess to him that means being forced to marry due to taking the girl's virtue and having her older brother walk in on them. Jason was lucky to get out of there with his life. The woman is horrid. She thinks that she is better than the rest of us, even though she comes from a much lower class than the rest of our family. She proudly announced that she was with child the other night at dinner and spent the rest of the evening talking about it until Pamela put her in her place. Crystal, that is her name, ran from the room in tears. Momma went to comfort her and found her reading in her room. She just wants attention from Jason and Father. I know not if the pregnancy is genuine, but until she begins to show I will not believe it.

Pamela spends most of our free time gossiping about Crystal, though I think it unchristian to do so I allow her the time to complain. I feel bad thinking so ill of her, but she has shown no reason for me to like her since she has arrived. I wish you would come home soon. I cannot stand to live so close to her. She spends most of her day over at the house while Jason is working with Father and I can find no peace. Pamela complains about her, but we could spend our days in her home. She says that there is no fun in that. She certainly enjoys her little arguments with Crystal.

Well I have wasted enough ink on Jason's wife. I hope you are safe and I will be looking for your next letter.

Loving you always,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

August 17, 1776  
New York, New York

My darling Sookie,

We are our own nation, now we just need to get the British to understand and accept that. Can you believe it? We are now a part of the United States. The fighting has increased as more and more British soldiers join General Howe. I am sure we are leading up to a major battle soon. I fear that we will not be able to hold New York if we do not get more troops soon. Our scouts report that Howe's forces have passed our numbers and he is expecting more men soon.

I am sorry that Jason's wife is such a bitter woman. If you ever need an escape from her you are more than welcome to stay at my home. I am sure Octavia would be more than happy to have you stay.

I read your letters and I feel as though you have much more to tell me than I have to tell you. I apologize for the shortness of my correspondences. I will write more if something exciting should take place. Stay strong for me, my love.

Until I write again,  
Eric Northman

* * *

August 30, 1776

Charleston, South Carolina  
My dearest Eric,

Never apologize for the shortness of your letters. You could write one line and I would be content in knowing you are well. I am hoping to get a letter from you soon as I heard of the Battle of Long Island, and that you were forced out of New York and are now stationed some where in New Jersey. If the rumors are true the casualties were high.

Crystal is still being difficult. Pamela had questioned her pregnancy again and Crystal is sticking by her claim. She even got a doctor to confirm, but they are never truly accurate in their practices.

I have to remind myself frequently that you are now fighting not for the thirteen colonies, but for the United States. It amazes me the things that are being accomplished in our lifetime. Father tells me about the days when his father used to talk with his associates about wanting to be free of British rule. If only Grandfather Stackhouse was alive today to see how far these states have come. Stay safe my love.

All my thoughts and prayers,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

October 28, 1776  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

I am growing worried and had to write you. I have not received a letter in over two months. I am sure all is well and you have been too busy to write. Things are much of the same here. Crystal has formed a small belly, but I am still waiting for her to really show before I believe her. Is that mean of me to think that she is just getting fat rather than actually being with child? I think I have been spending too much time with Pamela. As much as I love her, your sister likes to find the worst in people and make it public knowledge. Has she always been like this? Stay safe and write as soon as you can to lessen my fears.

Your love,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

November 14, 1776  
Pennsylvania

My darling Sookie,

I do hope I have not worried you too greatly. Washington has been scrambling to get things in order and we have had no personal time. As you can see I am not sure of where in Pennsylvania we are. I know we are not far from Trenton, New Jersey. There is a group of British soldiers set up there and I believe that Washington intends to engage them in the near future.

Our forces continue to dwindle. Men are preparing to leave at the end of the year, and more and more men disappear into the night. I know it will sadden you but I intend to be in this war as long as I can be. Washington needs all the men he can get and I cannot leave him in good conscious knowing that I could have stayed and helped.

It has been well over a year since I have laid eyes on you and I remind myself every day that I am here for us. To give us a better life without the British and their taxes hanging over us. Though I hope to see you soon I am sure it will be longer than you or I wish it to be.

All my love,  
Eric Northman

* * *

December 3, 1776  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

Another Christmas draws closer and I still am not a Northman. If I could have anything this Christmas that is what I would want. You to be home and well, and to have me carry your name. Pamela has an early present for you. She is again with child. She has known for a few months but has finally confided in me. She has allowed me to tell you, and yes Alcide already knows. I can tell it is hard for him to not run down the streets of Charleston and proclaim that he has a second chance at being a father, but he is keeping with Pamela's wishes.

Speaking of children, I have to give silent apologies to Crystal. I can no longer think she is lying about her pregnancy. Depending on how long for your next letter I will probably be telling you of the birth of my brother's child. He is excited and nervous about being a father; I don't think he really believed it until now.

I have been so busy at home that I should be able to write pages to you, but sitting here I find that none of that matters. It is just day to day things: working the farm, cooking, sewing, cleaning, entertaining. Things that seem the same and yet I can tell that something is missing. That something is you. May God send you back to me quickly.

With Love,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

December 27, 1776  
Trenton, New Jersey

My darling Sookie,

That was one of the best Christmas presents I could receive. I cannot wait to return home and see the child when it is born. I do not know if I should congratulate you on your brother's child or not. I know you do not like his wife.

By the time this reaches you I am sure that you will have heard of our victory. Washington had us cross the Delaware River at night on Christmas and attack the Hessian troops that were camped there. We have captured several hundred solders with only a handful of casualties to our troops. This is the turning point, my dear. It would not be long and we will have the British turning tail and heading back for England.

Sookie, I cannot wait to hold you again. To kiss you, and feel you beneath me. We will be able to start our lives, start a family. I am sure I am hoping for too much, but I truly believe that we will not be parted much longer.

Much love,  
Eric Northman

* * *

January 14, 1777  
Charleston, South Carolina

My dearest Eric,

Again I am welcoming you to a new year without you by my side. I am proud to tell anyone who listens that you took part in the crossing of the Delaware. I am hoping that you are right and that this war will be over soon and you can come home to me.

Crystal is due any day now I am sure and I had not realized that she could get any worse. Jason has had to stop going to work to stay home and help care for her. She will not allow any of our servants to help her, she is demanding it be him. Birthing babies is not a job for a man but she does not care.

I tried on my wedding dress yesterday after I read your letter just to be sure that it would still fit. I will try it on now after every letter from you just to be sure. I want it to be ready for when you return home. I pray every evening in hopes that the lord will hear my prayers and will send you home soon.

Sending my love,  
Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

January 20, 1777  
Princeton, New Jersey

Dear Miss Sookie Stackhouse,

I am writing on behalf of Lieutenant Eric Northman. He wanted me to inform you that he was injured in the Battle of Princeton on the third of January. He has been treated for his wounds and is on the mend. Surgeons say that he is healing nicely and there is no sign of infection.

Unfortunately they had to remove his right leg below the ankle. He is in need of someone to come and assist him in the journey home. He asked that you come, but said if you no longer wanted to be bothered with a cripple to please ask his sister, a Mrs. Pamela Herveaux, to either come herself or send someone. I told him that you would not cast him aside just because he lost a foot, but he wanted to give you the chance to change your mind.

If you could come as soon as this letter reaches you it would be most appreciated. I am sure Lieutenant Northman will recover much faster surrounded by friends and loved ones.

Sincerely,  
Tray Dawson of General Washington's surgical unit

* * *

February 1, 1777  
Charleston, South Carolina

Eric Northman,

How dare you think that I would want you any less if you were without your right foot. You think I love you only for your right foot? I am on my way just as soon as this letter is posted. I care not if you lost your foot, you could lose both feet and an arm and I would still want you.

By the time you get this I am sure I will be there, but I need to get my frustrations with you out on paper so that when I see you I will only need to worry about being with you again and getting you home. I intend to take you home and marry you as soon as you are better, or sooner should you feel able.

I love you Eric Northman, whether you are whole or in pieces. Where you get some of these thoughts I will never understand. I will be seeing you soon.

I love you no matter what,

Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

**A/N:** Now leave me a little letter of your own telling me how you liked (or disliked) my fic. Don't worry you won't lose your right foot ;)

~Blood


End file.
